Stars
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: *Spoilers "Cura Mortal"* Hay heridas que no sanan, que se arraigan en tu corazón y te hacen sentir un poco menos vivo. Hay recuerdos que no se olvidan, personas que siguen ahí, en tu vida día tras día aunque ya no las veas. La tristeza aún está presente en Minho y Thomas después de dos años, porque al mirar al cielo uno de ellos no puede evitar preguntarse: ¿Él estará bien?


**¡Hola habitantes!  
**

**De nuevo yo con mi segundo fic de Maze Runner. ¿He dicho ya que amo esta saga? ¿Sí? No importa, lo diré de nuevo: ¡LA AMO!**

**Hoy terminé de leer la precuela, "Virus Letal". El garlopo de James Dashner sigue impresionándome otra vez. Es un genio.**

**Como sabrán o tal vez no, Newt es mi personaje favorito y es obvio que no supero su final. **

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de James Dashner, el hombre que con su forma de escribir me hace sentir akjfhks**

**ACLARACIÓN: Contiene Spoilers de "Cura Mortal"**

**Disfruten la lectura c:**

* * *

**Stars**

* * *

Han pasado ya dos años desde que todo "lo malo" acabó. La humanidad tiene una nueva oportunidad y no planea desaprovecharla. Han montado ya una pequeña aldea en la que tratan de seguir sin que el pasado les atormente más. Pero es imposible olvidar todo, no es fácil, y el chico que en ese momento está sentado con la vista fija en el atardecer lo sabe más que bien.

Así es cada día desde que cruzaron la Trans-plana hasta ese lugar. Thomas sube a la cima de esa colina y se sienta a observar fijamente el ocaso, en silencio, recordando cada momento del infierno que vivió, cada rostro que sigue en su memoria. Y sufre en silencio, algunas veces Brenda lo acompaña y le agradece su apoyo, como agradece las veces que ella le deja solo porque sabe que lo necesita.

Suspira y no aparta la mirada del sol que se esconde lentamente. Se ha hecho la noche, pero no tiene ganas de regresar a su cabaña.

Lleva su vista hacia las pocas estrellas en el cielo y sonríe, porque esa noche hay más que antes y piensa (infantilmente) que esas estrellas podrían ser Chuck, Newt o Teresa.

Unas lentas pisadas lo sacan de su fantasía y se gira, viendo a Minho acercarse a él.

—Hola. —le saluda y Thomas enarca una ceja. No es normal en Minho ser tan serio, sin embargo, Thomas regresa el saludo de la misma manera, sin retirar la mirada fija de su amigo cuando se sienta a su lado.—Dos años, ¿no?—es lo único que el chico dice, imitando la acción del otro habitante al mirar el cielo.

—Sí, dos. —confirma Thomas.

Un momento de silencio se instala entre los dos, no un silencio incómodo, sino uno en el que ambos comparten el sufrimiento y la tristeza de lo vivido.

—Me pregunto…—comienza a decir Minho y Thomas lo mira con atención. —…A veces me pregunto cómo está él. —y el chico no debe aclarar sobre a quién se refiere, el castaño lo sabe a la perfección. _Newt._

Thomas recuerda la última vez que lo vio y sabe perfectamente que el sentimiento de tener el corazón oprimido no va a desaparecer nunca. Ya se ha hecho a la idea.

—No lo sé. —es lo único que puede contestar, porque había hecho una promesa consigo mismo y jamás le diría a Minho lo que había hecho.

Otro rato de silencio y Thomas se preocupa por su amigo, porque ha estado muy callado. Cuando se gira a mirarlo, se sorprende un poco.

Está llorando.

Minho tiene la mirada pérdida y un par de lágrimas se han derramado por sus mejillas. Se suena la nariz y trata de serenarse un poco pero no puede. Los recuerdos azotan en su cara como una bofetada.

—N-no debimos dejarlo. —dijo y Thomas no está seguro de si esas palabras son para él o para sí mismo.

—Minho. —trata de hablarle, pero él se lo impide.

— ¡No! No sabemos dónde está, ni cómo. —El chico recarga sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y se cubre la cara. —Está sufriendo _solo_. —susurró y aprieta sus puños con furia.

—No. —se apresura a decir Thomas. —Minho… Minho, mírame. —le dice con firmeza y el chico se gira a verlo.

Y Thomas ve por primera vez tanta tristeza en los ojos de su amigo.

— ¿Qué? No trates de convencerte de lo contrario. —dijo, sin darle oportunidad de hablar. —Lo abandonamos, pudimos traerlo con nosotros y evitar que se sintiera solo. —Minho tensa su mandíbula. — ¡Y no lo hicimos!

—Él está bien. —dice Thomas, con calma.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Minho lo mira con desaprobación y niega con la mirada. —Él más que otro se merecía estar en este Paraíso.

—Lo sé. —musita su acompañante. —Pero créeme cuando te digo que está bien.

Minho vuelve a negar con la mirada y se levanta. Da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse. Thomas suspira y sabe que su amigo no le ha creído. Ahora él debe ser quien está llorando, siente las lágrimas recorrer su rostro y mira a la estrellas.

No hay día en que no lo recuerde, siempre está en sus pensamientos y su corazón se rompe un poco. _Está bien._ De eso Thomas está seguro porque vio sus ojos antes de apretar el gatillo, vio el anhelo que sentía, la única paz que Newt alcanzaría sería muriendo.

Y se limpia las gotas saladas con su camisa mientras piensa en lo mal que debe sentirse Minho y quiere ayudarlo, pero son heridas que no sanan. Y se levanta, dispuesto a ir a dormir, recordando la primera sonrisa que Newt le había dedicado cuando llegó al Área. Mira a las estrellas.

Y casi puede ver en ellas el mismo brillo de esa sonrisa.

* * *

**Es corto, sí. Pero espero les haya gustado.**

**Este es como un fic alterno a "Paradise" que escribí hace algún tiempo. **

**Ya saben, cualquier crítica, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

_**M.**_


End file.
